Demon's Curse: Daikari Special
by V-Kay ELLS
Summary: A Demon spawned from the digital world threaten's all of mankind. Can Davis and Kari save the day? This is what a Daikari should be!


Demon Demon's Curse

A/N: This is my belief on what Daikari should really be... too cool! He-hiall!!!!

As Lord Davis surveyed his kingdom from atop a guard tower beyond the kingdom walls, he noticed a great bustle in the forest.

"Do you think it's a demon?" Davis's helper Juhjooka asked. Juhjooka was a tall man wore the basic clothes consisting of a sweater and pants, fairly skilled in battle, he and Davis had been great friends even though Davis had royal blood.

"Yes it is I can feel it's demonic presence." Davis said. Davis was slightly shorter than Juhjooka but was stronger built. Davis didn't wear anything fancy he too dressed like everyday people. Davis readied his bow with an arrow. Suddenly from within the forest emerged a creature, a monstrosity unknown to man. Dark tentacles protruding from every limb of the once notorious creature, hate had over come the animal causing it the turmoil it is going through now. In angry rage the demon trampled over trees and fences as it neared Davis's kingdom

"Warn the village people, quickly!" Davis yelled as he unleashed an arrow at the monster striking the monster directly in the right eye. Right away Juhjooka swiftly climbed off the guard tower as Davis relinquished a volley of arrows at the demon. The demon was furious now, and it ran into the guard tower Davis was stationed at, along with some others. Davis gave a whistle then suddenly his horse came running to catch him, then they ran over to the monster Davis now pulling out his sword. Unexpectedly the demon's tentacles shot out at Davis, Davis managed to sever some of them but one came from behind and grasped Davis's arm firmly, beneath the grip Davis could feel his skin burning. The tentacle pulled Davis off his horse, quickly he hacked it off, relieving his arm. He could see that his arm's sleeve had been burnt through and there were dark scars all over his right arm. Quickly Davis ran at the demon, cutting apart all the tentacles it threw at him, then it tried to bite Davis but he ducked then dove to his right side slashing the monster's head off. Suddenly the tentacles began to disappear and reveal the animal it was, but then the skin and organs began to dissipate leaving its bone structure. Just then the town's people came out to see what happened once they saw the skeleton they realized Davis had destroyed the demon.

"Hey you did it Lord Davis, this is great!" Juhjooka praised.

"But this isn't..." Davis said showing his arm to Juhjooka.

"It touched you didn't you? There's no cure that can help with a demon's curse." One of the high council's members interrupted.

"Then what's going to happen to him?" Juhjooka asked worriedly.

"All he can do is wait till it slowly spreads throughout his body until he dies. But there is one cure I'm unsure of though. It is said that if you can find the forest god he can heal all impurities within anyone,

"Hey that's great… Where can we find him? Davis asked inquisitively

"That's the thing no one has seen him before, and the forests there are treacherous." The councilman said.

"Well Davis and I can conquer any fate. Right?" Juhjooka said in confidence.

"Yeah let's go!" Davis yelled. The two readied some supplies then set off riding their horses. They endured many trials, but finally they cam upon a city that seemed to be under the siege of war. They tried to pass by unnoticed but then someone yelled intruders and they began to run. They all shot arrows simultaneously at the two, Davis managed to dodge some but he had to use his sword to knock the rest away. Unfortunately Juhjooka wasn't as quick and an arrow ruptured through his chest knocking him off his horse.

"Juhjooka, NOOOO!" Davis yelled. He could feel the hatred rise within him unexpectedly his right arm began to throb with unbearable pain but it began to pull out his bow and arrows. Suddenly it shot an arrow on it's own, the shot had a dire hit severing one man's arm like a knife through string. Then a second arrow decapitated another man. Then his next arrow impaled one man knocking him into someone else. Two men managed to dodge Davis's arrows and they came at him with their swords held high. Davis holstered his bow then drew his sword, the men were about to slash Davis but then he jumped and pulled one man's sword into the other then he impaled the other several times. All the men were killed but his arm still kept slashing one man, Davis tried to restrain it, but the evil was too great controlling his arm. Finally it stopped, Davis then went over to where his friend Juhjooka lies. He could see that he was still breathing with a sigh of relief he placed him on his horse and then they rode of. They travelled for hours and Juhjooka had lost a great amount of blood. Davis checked Juhjooka's pulse he was dead. They had travelled to a type of oasis in the forest; Davis decided to give Juhjooka a burial here. Just as Davis was going to bury Juhjooka he noticed a changed in the environment, things seemed to brighten and ascertain a fervid characteristic. Davis looked around then he saw the forest god, it was in the form of a deer. It walked up to him and suddenly Juhjooka coughed and he began to get up, the arrow had been released from his chest and the wound had been filled. Then the god walked past Davis and amazingly his arm was rejuvenated cured of all scars and the evil presence that once plagued him had been lifted. Davis turned to take a last glimpse of the god but surprisingly it was gone. 

"What just happened?" Juhjooka asked quite shaken by the experience.

"A miracle my friend a miracle." Davis said as he supported his companion.

So what you think? The best Daikari ever?


End file.
